


夜灯

by ReilaWei



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReilaWei/pseuds/ReilaWei
Summary: CP：鹤鸣 鹤房汐恩 × 安藤诚明（大概是在韩国落选的鹤 × 想要打工存钱上声乐班的明）
Kudos: 5





	夜灯

**Author's Note:**

> CP：鹤鸣 鹤房汐恩 × 安藤诚明  
> （大概是在韩国落选的鹤 × 想要打工存钱上声乐班的明）

安藤诚明远远地隐约看到那个坏掉的路灯下有一道倚靠在其上的身影时便减了速。他看了一眼导航，似乎确实是有人在这一到夜间便人迹罕至的一带叫了他的优步；而那人在他即将开过的那一刻朝着他抬起了手臂。于是他停了下来，按开车灯，解开车锁。那人拉开副驾驶的门时带进一小股似乎带着酒味的风，在车内小小的昏黄灯光下看不太清黑色刘海遮挡之下的脸，因此安藤匆匆地扫过他的脸时只注意到一双弧度倔强的唇，以及其左一颗小小的痣。  
“客人，”安藤咳了咳，按下了软件上的“行程开始”按钮，继续说，“感谢乘坐。麻烦系好安全带，谢谢。”  
乘客给了他充分的时间回忆了一下自己的敬语有没有说对；车内的静默良久得不自然。他侧过头看到那年轻的男孩仰着头躺在座位上，微张的双唇一动也不动；于是他又重复了一遍“客人？安全带……”。  
他等来的回答首先是客人的一个酒嗝，接着是几声含糊不清的喃喃。安藤忽然开始有些后悔接上了这位客人，这辆车虽然是爸爸送给他的旧车，但他也不会想让其中留下呕吐物的臭味。他也是最近才开始在结束打工以后开优步赚钱的，第一次接到醉酒的客人，便是一个看起来不太好惹的刺头。  
安藤无可奈何地探过身去，伸长了手去扯副驾驶座的安全带头。由于自己身上有安全带束缚着，这样的姿势他不好借力，第一次拉的时候安全带非常不给面子地弹了回去，发出的一声巨响让乘客浑身一震。不知是否是被醉酒的对方认为是在攻击，安藤的手腕忽地被一把抓住了——这过于令人惊愕的举动导致他连“不好意思”的后半句音节都吞了下去。  
“你干什么？”  
安藤看到了他的脸。那个人的声音虽然带着饮酒过度的沙哑却还是十分年轻，与他被厚重刘海遮住而尤其显幼的脸相当的相称。他注意到那刘海下隐藏的是一双眼尾微微上挑的眼睛，恰到好处的卧蚕中和了锐利感，在昏暗的夜灯下仿佛深不见底。  
“客人，请系上安全带。”安藤维持着被制住的僵持姿势，好脾气地说。那人听了才仿佛想起了什么一般地呼出一口气，放开了手，重又把头重重地靠在了椅背上，闭着眼睛开始摸索安全带；由于仰躺的姿势，安藤看到他流畅得出奇的脖颈线条，那一点突出的喉结随着呼吸在那条线上轻轻颤动的时候让人格外地想要触碰。  
可他没有看多久，便有一道温柔而机械的女声划破了沉默的空气。手机屏幕上的“乘客已取消订单”的提示让安藤一时有些无措，但很快他同时发现了自己接错人以及这位错误的乘客已经安详地系好了安全带的事实。他尴尬地清了清嗓子准备发言的时候却再一次听到那道带着酒气的声音响起。  
“开吧。”他说。安藤发现他把头转向了自己的方向；靠在椅背上的年轻面容上露出了一点点难受的神情，安藤不太确定是出于什么原因，但他能看出这个身高腿长的少年此刻并不太舒服。  
“开到哪里？”  
“我不知道。”他获得了一个似乎是随口说出的回答。好在乘客很快便接着开了口，“总之……先往前开。”  
安藤一时并没有想起来他不是一个出租车司机。车子开始启动的同时，手机屏幕和车内的夜灯均熄灭，唯有使用过度的仪表盘的荧光黯淡。他的车速压得很低，前方被其他未坏的路灯照亮的区域，马路平缓而笔直地向前延伸着，让他想起身边乘客仰起脖颈时，在车窗上映出的轮廓。  
起初安藤以为自己是听到了音乐播放器里漏出的几点音乐；但他很快想起这部曾属于他父亲的老爷车里并没有那种东西，因此他意识到自己已被迫地开始倾听醉酒乘客仿从梦中溢出的胡言乱语，或者，胡哼乱唱。他的英语不好，但他知道那人轻轻哼着的词语是“why”。为什么？  
その冗談なら 嘘だと言ってくれ  
さよならもなく背を向けるの？  
君がいない もっと分かり合えなのに  
何で？何で？何で？どうかしてるよ  
他跟着他的曲调，结束了最后一个“よ”的音节后，对方睁开了眼睛。安藤侧过头给他一个不好意思的笑容，随后他们的声线重叠在一瞬间。  
“东方神起？”  
“东方神起。”  
安藤发现少年笑起来时鼻子会可爱地发皱，在黑暗里他的瞳孔倒映着窗外掠过的街灯的光，明亮得让安藤觉得耀目。  
“我啊，”那人说，“唱歌好烂呢。”安藤听到他吸了吸鼻子，含糊地续道。“可我好想出道。我想……”  
他没有接下去。安藤安静地等着他沉默了很久，直到他觉得对方已经睡着，才听到最后的那几个字是“当偶像”。  
像一只沮丧的熊，安藤想。于是他说，我给你唱吧。  
——其实他很狡猾，他知道自己的声音适合抒情的歌；但他也很笨拙，他无法操纵自己的唇舌说出比自己的歌声更真挚的话语。他莫名地喜欢这一刻从车窗透进来、照明那人轮廓的夜灯。  
他从后视镜里看到对方的唇微微张开着，仿佛还要说些什么，于是不知为何鬼使神差地伸出了左手轻轻碰了碰它们；那触感于他来说仿佛是一块加温的绒布毯子掉到掌心，以至于使得他无意识地打了一颤。安藤仍然看着前方的路，但他知道对方眼睛里映出的夜灯的光此刻照在自己的身上。  
安藤是从皮肤上传来的热气感受到对方说了一句“停车”的。年老的刹车发出嘎吱声的同时安全带扣也发出清脆的“咔”，他在半小时内，再一次被那只有力的手抓住。他猝不及防地，看到那双被酒气浸酝的唇悬在很近的地方，陈旧的椅背由于承受了手掌猛然的重压而发出一声无力的呻吟。  
他并没有想到自己会在这样的夜晚里与一个喝醉了酒的神智不清的乘客在自己的车上接吻。他们沉默着、都不肯闭上眼睛；安藤诚明笨拙地接受那双倔强的唇愈来愈深地压进，其上干燥的纹路与冰冷的触感狠狠地摩擦着，让他无处可逃。与此同时的他还必须经受着那双上挑的眼睛的俯视，他不知道是否自己能抗拒那湿润的眼眶里、那如海面上繁星倒影的光。  
他想，或许就当作是自己也喝醉了吧。于是他伸手去替对方拭去那年轻而干净的脸上湿润的痕迹。他不擅长接吻，以使得那人掌握了所有的主动权，粗暴而无章法的亲吻更像是在他的唇上发泄自己——直到那人脱力地垂下头，把脸藏在安藤的肩膀上。  
狭小的驾驶座上面对面地挤着两个块头都不小的男人，导致温度在这寒冷的冬季夜晚里不降反升。安藤突然觉得很好笑，这个醉鬼仍在他的肩头无声地掉着眼泪，像一只体型过大的熊玩偶，一边被拍着背还一边抽抽噎噎。  
他等到那人终于擤了擤鼻子并稍微冷静下来，才听到那道带上了鼻音的声音小声地吐出几个音节。  
“…つるぼ。”  
安藤没有反应过来。“嗯？”  
“鹤房，汐恩。”他听到他说，声音由于脸重又被埋进肩头的布料里而沉闷不清。“我的名字。”  
安藤笑了，回道，“安藤。安藤诚明。”

在起身时头撞到车顶以后，鹤房似乎更加不舒服了，闭着眼睛缩在副驾驶座里的时候身形都小了一圈。这一次安藤成功给他系上了安全带，也很顺利地跟着导航到了鹤房在他手机上打出的地址。但安藤是第一次到这一片密集的住宅区来，看起来就像是用于出租的廉价公寓拥挤在一起，几个路过的混混还好奇地往他的车窗里窥视。安藤舒了口气，伸手去解副驾驶座的安全带，一边凑近了那人的耳边。  
“鹤房君…，鹤房君！你到了。”  
鹤房惊醒的脸像被揉成一团的纸忽地张开了，过于勉强地抬起眼皮时在额头上挤出的抬头纹可爱得让安藤不免发笑。也许是冬夜的气氛太过奇妙，他觉得自己好像偶遇了外星人，但并不讨厌这种奇妙的电波，反而觉得好像自己的心跳频率也受到了奇怪的影响。  
好在安藤平时一直有着筋肉锻炼的兴趣，扶起这个比他还要高出一些的大男生对他来说不算困难。对方的胳膊无力地搭在他的肩上，他也算是了解了刚见到鹤房汐恩时，后者靠着的路灯的心情。他们像一对连体婴一般跌跌撞撞地跟随着鹤房迷迷糊糊的指示往前走，爬上狭窄而嘎吱作响的楼梯。走廊尽头的门有些老旧，安藤注意到门牌上「つるぼ」的假名下用细长的字体标着的汉字是“鹤房”。很特别的字，他想。  
最终也是他帮鹤房把钥匙塞进了锁孔，把后者半拖着进了玄关。这是一间没有任何特别之处的西式小出租屋，玄关处散落着几双运动鞋，劣质沙发上更是散落着许多衣服。想着到了家应该就没事了的安藤猝不及防地没承受住那人忽然下压的体重，砰地一下头撞到了地上；罪魁祸首却没事人般把脸贴在冰冷的地板上四仰八叉地趴实了。这一幕伴随着风吹上大门的一声巨响与随之而来的一片漆黑，使得安藤的头更疼了。  
他试图把鹤房的手臂从自己肩上搬开爬起来，那双手臂却不合时宜地发挥出了它此刻不该有的力气，把安藤的脖子一勾，强制地使他不得不把脸朝向鹤房。鹤房把脸转向他的时候甚至眼睛都只是半睁开的，眉间蹙紧得连鼻子都一并皱起来了。  
他不会又要哭了吧？安藤想着，脖子又被用力一勾，牙齿撞到了另一个人的牙齿。鹤房仍然是毫无章法地强行把他的唇与自己的紧紧贴在一起，仿佛要通过这样的触碰把他想说又说不出口的那些都一并倾吐出来。可安藤无法拒绝这样的倾吐，他闭上了眼睛，试图将鹤房濡湿的睫毛从自己的脑海里驱赶出去。  
或许他们是真的疯了。安藤的卫衣被一把掀到胸口时那瞬间的寒冷让他忽地清醒了，但鹤房的手仍把他的肩按在地板上使得他无法动弹，随之袭来的充满酒气的唇让他无处可逃。在低温中被刺激得挺立的乳头触到带有温度的粗糙掌心时他忍不住往后缩了缩。但鹤房的手还是恶劣地在他的胸上仿佛取暖般来回移动着，甚至不知出于何种心态地将他的乳头捻起旋揉。第一次胸部被如此对待的感觉很奇妙，安藤只觉得他发烫的脸急需靠在冰凉的地板上降降温，可鹤房却不肯放过他的唇，那样渴取的模样让他的心脏跳动过速。  
鹤房焦躁地在他的耳边小声说着“热”，却笨拙地摸来摸去解不开衬衫的纽扣，像一只被猎物绕得团团转的笨熊。安藤的手并没有比他灵活多少；急切地在他耳边胡乱哼哼唧唧的鹤房趁他的手动作时，把手顺着他的腹肌往下伸进了牛仔裤的裤腰里。安藤慌乱的一声“啊”还没有完全发出，双唇便被鹤房强硬地堵住。鹤房的手指似乎要把他的裤纽扣整个掰下来一般用力，最终还是安藤红着脸帮他把手伸进了自己的内裤中。  
长到20多岁的安藤从来只会自给自足解决生理需要，殊不知的是头一次被其他人的手指握住阴茎便是被一个看起来还不满20岁的大男孩。那感觉与自己触碰自己的身体是完全不一样的，他甚至能感觉到那缓缓地在勃起的茎身上滑动的指腹上凹凸不平的纹路。而安藤也终于解开了他扣错了一颗的衬衫扣子，少年的身体丝毫不惧寒冷，光滑的肌肉上甚至冒出了薄汗，让安藤不免感到一丝口干舌燥。然而鹤房在他身下粗鲁地运动着的手指让他无法分神去想其他事情，那人仿佛是只凭借着本能在刺激着他的阴茎，却都是准确无误地搔到痒处。  
感谢黑暗刺激了他们的勇气，使得安藤诚明有生以来第一次把手伸进另一个男人的内裤里。在黑暗中的触感让他切切实实地感受到少年阴茎的形状与硬度——炽热而坚硬地翘起，从根部延伸到冠状沟的血管在他掌心鲜明地突出。他把这坚挺的玩意儿从他内裤里解放出来的一瞬间，鹤房明显地舒了一口气，并松开他仍然挺立的阴茎，仿佛离了水动弹不得的鱼类，俯趴在安藤训练有素的肌肉上不动了。  
安藤又想笑了；少年的脸再一次埋在他的肩膀上，而他头一次不得不学着怎么去解放另一个男人的阴茎。他的脸与运动不休的手指一同发热发烫，喷在他颈侧鹤房汐恩的呼吸让他觉得那一侧的身体都开始瘙痒。鹤房的腹部隔着一层薄衬衫与他相摩擦的感觉是他此生都未感受过的燥热，他忍不住仰起脸去寻找那双深深吸引他视线的唇。鹤房却把毛茸茸的头从安藤的肩一点点地蹭着挪移，直到他能在安藤的锁骨上落下星星点点的、带着情欲的湿润的吻。湿润得像安藤沾满了鹤房前液而黏糊得发出淫靡摩擦水声的手指。  
大概是由于窗户没关紧，被风掀起的窗帘为这样混乱的场景提供了一丝晦暗的照明，逆着光的鹤房的黑发也相应地微微反光。这一瞬间的失神让他没有注意到鹤房的头抬了起来，随之便被鹤房第三次抓住了手腕。那勃发的阴茎涨得发红的头部仍然在往下滴着粘稠的透明液体，却此刻猛地脱离了安藤笨拙的手指，因反作用力而抖了一抖，将一滴液体甩到了安藤的腹肌上。安藤抬起眼睛看到的便是鹤房那双凌冽的眼睛在黑暗中鲜明得如冬夜的灯火，他们再一次接吻，像一对恋人，唇舌交缠，不知何为满足地用力地在对方的唇上留下自己的印记，贪婪地享受舌尖相触的柔润。  
鹤房口齿不清的道歉像他强行挤进安藤后穴的手指一般生硬，后者擅长运动、并不乏受伤的经历，却是第一次感受到疼痛侵入那个羞于启齿的地方的神经。他慌得想要推开鹤房，却被其开阖不停地吐出歉意的唇压得死死的。他只感觉到鹤房的指尖带着冰凉的黏感，以至于他只能靠着黏在耳朵里鹤房含糊不清的“すみません”来转移注意力。可那被他含得升了温的手指愈加地过分起来，在每一寸柔软肠壁之上恶意地按捏着，逐步地加深，又在猝不及防之时从紧闭的穴口挤进另一只指尖。感官被迫集中在那处的感觉尤其的不妙，安藤一边大脑混乱地抓紧鹤房的手臂，一边由于鹤房一次似乎恰到好处的刺激而浑身发颤。  
在这夜晚里他首次承受的刺激实在太多，羞耻中重又挺起的阴茎兀自渗出的液体却是滴到了正缓缓抽出他体内的鹤房的手指上，换来对方闷在喉咙里的一声笑。那两根恶作剧的手指终于完全退出体外，安藤还未舒出一口气便被鹤房以另一只手蒙住了眼睛；突如其来的黑暗中他只来得及抖了一抖，代替手指插入他的器官高热而更为粗大，一瞬间把他顶得忘记了无法呼吸。连一丝窗外透进的光都被隔绝的情况下安藤诚明被迫地感受着少年完全勃起的阴茎一点点地更深到他从未想过的地方，仍然泥泞地沾满前液的茎身过分地摩擦着肠壁的每一处，以至于他控制不住自己急促的呼吸变成粗喘。  
鹤房并不比他更轻的喘息将氤氲的酒意传染给了他的大脑，整根没入的时候他整个前胸深色的皮肤下都泛出晚霞一般的赤红来，让鹤房都忍不住以狂热的啃吻在其上留下情色的痕迹。鹤房忽地挪开了手，他睁开眼睛之时，只看到一滴汗水顺着那年轻的脸颊划过唇角的小痣，让他的心不由自主地悸动了一瞬。  
然而之后等待着他的是一阵狂风骤雨般粗暴的顶弄，以及来不及拭去的生理性泪水；那样毫无技巧的、几乎是出于本能的动作却狠狠地摩擦了隐藏在紧致后穴里的腺体，让安藤诚明健身时引以为豪的腰部力量瞬间消失得只剩下难以言喻的酥麻。他不熟悉这样的刺激，而鹤房却强制地压在他的身上，用力掰开他的大腿，以方便下一次的顶入可以插到陌生的深处去；那硕大的龟头带着粘液锐利而强劲地一次次顶开生涩的甬道，滚烫而热挺得让安藤总以为那胀成深红的头部下一秒便会破开自己腹部的肌肉。  
他不明白在这狂乱中鹤房汐恩是为何还有余力刻意地以齿尖去碰撞自己的乳首，辅以过长的刘海扫弄胸肌的刺激，那本不应有特别反应的部位传来的热度让他愈加面红耳赤。可鹤房的阴茎仍不遗余力地捣弄着深处那一点脆弱的腺体，逼得他的顶端不断渗出兴奋的体液。寒冷早已抛在脑后，摩擦的腿根泛红发热得让他们的皮肤发麻、阴茎发胀不已，肉体的交融接触一下下抽出黏腻的滋声，囊袋撞击拍出的声音在幽静客厅中奏出令人耳赤的色情旋律，配以鹤房喉头挤出的低喘而变得无尽性感。  
他们再一次以唇舌完成了体液交换，这次却也与他们第一次错误的吻一样，没有人肯闭上眼睛，只难忍地在喘息间不断地交换着亲吻。鹤房的唇粗暴得和他逐渐加快的腰部动作一般，只剩下发狠而迅速的摩擦，抽弄间不断带出飞溅的前列腺液，使得那已然习惯了阴茎形状的甬道更为润滑而柔软。  
他们无法停止粗野的交合，相触的皮肤湿黏而狂热；可鹤房却猛然停下了快速的撞击，反而挺腰一下深深地楔入安藤身体中最深的那一部分；这突如其来的深入让安藤充血坚硬的阴茎随着腰部的猛颤而骤然泄出一股半透明的液体来，濡湿了鹤房被揉皱的格纹衬衫。瞬间释放的同时鹤房却还不放过他，再次将阴茎死死抵进甬道的最深处，操出了安藤第二股变得白黏的精液。被操射的羞耻让安藤想要闭上眼睛，却听到那人魔咒一般染上了嘶哑的少年音对他说，看着我，看着我。Tomoaki。看着我。  
他射出精液的那一瞬间浑身的肌肉都不可避免地紧绷起来，受到过多刺激的后穴同样死死绞紧了鹤房胀大到极致的阴茎，如温暖濡湿的舌紧紧缠上那根火烫肉棒上每一根青筋；鹤房的闷哼最终迸发成一道短促的低吼，最敏感的龟头抵着腺体张开了其上喧嚣着要解放的小孔，第一股浓白的精液几乎子弹一般烫得安藤浑身一抖。他们猛烈地喘息着接吻，维持着做爱的姿态，任由安藤的欲望从鹤房因射精而紧缩的结实小腹上随着肌肉线条流到发卷的茂密毛丛当中，与肉体交合之间阴茎堵不上而流出的精液交织在一起。他们像一对亲密的情人将彼此的肌肤紧贴在一起，一直拥抱到夜灯熄灭、黎明来袭。

安藤诚明回过神来时，发现自己并没有打开优步软件，而前方的这条路与之前一样，在深夜里人迹罕至；他几乎是无意识地，或者是跟着空气中某种看不见的电波而，把车开到了这一带。  
可一个人会第二次在同一个地方遇到那个名字奇怪的外星人吗？  
也许答案是会的，正如街边不知何时坏掉的街灯被修好那样，他看到了那盏夜灯下蹲着的外星人。外星人拉开他的门，冲他皱着鼻子笑，  
“つるぼ，つるぼ しおん。”


End file.
